Ne M'oublie Pas
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "Rien n'a changé. Elle n'en était pas certaine. Bien sur, son ami était le même. Mais quelque chose avait changé. C'était comme s'il s'effaçait de sa vie, comme s'il essayait de lui échapper. Mais il lui avait promis. Il sera toujours son ami." Song Fic.


Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est une song-fic inspirée par « Don't you forget » d'ERA. Une chanson que j'adore et, à chaque fois que je l'écoute, je pense à Severus et Lily alors… J'en ai d'abord fait un OS en anglais que j'ai décidé de traduire en français. J'espère que vous aimerez. ^^

Note : J'ai pris la liberté de changer le nom initial (Connie) en Lily ^^ La traduction des paroles est de moi.

**Ne M'oublie Pas**

_Maman est malade, elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas se lever._

_Mon petit frère commence à avoir faim._

_Je dois aller au village et demander un peu de nourriture, tu veux bien m'aider ?_

_-Bien sur Lily, j'vais t'aider._

_-Je me sens toujours bien quand tu es avec moi._

_-Tu es mon amie Lily._

_-Tu seras toujours là quand je grandirai, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Du fond de mon cœur._

Le vent soufflait fort en cette nuit de Samedi. La lune éclaira légèrement le ciel. Deux enfants étaient assis sous un arbre magnifique. Leurs pieds jouaient dans l'eau claire du lac. Ils se tenaient timidement la main, dans un symbole d'amitié. Aucuns des deux ne parlait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps. La fille, une petite rousse, pressa la main de son amie. Il tourna sa tête vers elle afin de croiser ses yeux. Ils brillaient. L'inquiétude apparut sur son visage. Il haussa un sourcil, demandant des éclaircissements. « Seras-tu toujours mon ami ? » demanda-t-elle enfin de sa petite voix. Il lui sourit. « Bien sur que je le serai » lui répondit-il. « Peu importe ce que diront les gens ? » insista-t-elle. Il hocha lentement la tête. « Du fond de mon cœur. » Un sourire timide apparut sur le visage de la rouquine. Puis, elle détourna la tête et laissa son regard errer sur la surface plane du lac. _Du fond de mon cœur._

_Ne m'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas,_

_Nous étions naïfs et jeunes, dans un monde d'innocence._

_Ne m'oublie pas, n'oublie pas tout nos rêves._

_Maintenant que tu es parti, seul demeure le vide. _

« Dis-moi, comment c'est d'avoir quinze ans ? » Un petit sourire fleurit sur le visage du garçon. « Tu sais, rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours le malaimé et le graisseux Serpentard, Severus Rogue. » Son amie demeura silencieuse. _Rien n'a changé. _Elle n'en était pas certaine. Bien sur, son ami était le même. Mais quelque chose avait changé. C'était comme s'il s'effaçait de sa vie, comme s'il essayait de lui échapper. Mais il lui avait promis. _Il sera toujours son ami et ce, quelque soit les faits._

_-Je me sens toujours bien quand je suis avec toi._

_-Tu es mon amie Lily._

_-Tu seras toujours là quand je grandirai, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Du fond de mon cœur. _

Il était son meilleur ami depuis leur enfance. Il avait promis que rien ne changerait. Elle détestait l'admettre mais c'était un menteur. Si rien n'avait changé, pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas librement ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas autant d'attention pour elle qu'avant ? Pourquoi ne venait-il plus à leur réunion du Samedi ? _Il avait promis. _Alors pourquoi ? Il était le seul qui comptait réellement pour elle. Elle se sentait sauve et vivante avec elle. Il était son meilleur ami. Il connaissait chacun de ses secrets. Il l'avait protégé pendant si longtemps. Pourquoi la quittait-il ?

_Ne m'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas,_

_Nous étions naïfs et jeunes, dans un monde d'innocence._

_Ne m'oublie pas, n'oublie pas tout nos rêves._

_Maintenant que tu es parti, seul demeure le vide. _

Finalement, elle savait ce qui avait changé et elle le haïssait de toute sa force. Le Mal avait pris Severus loin d'elle. Il avait oublié leur innocence. Il avait oublié leur vie. _Ensemble. _Il avait oublié tout cela, et pourquoi ? _Pour le pouvoir, pour la force et… pour l'oubli de sa naissance._ Il haïssait son père, il haïssait être un sang-mêlé. Cela le mena à _ça. _Il l'avait oublié, il avait oublié leur rêves, il avait tout oublié. Elle était vexée. Elle se sentait trahie. Elle comptait sur lui. Et maintenant… Maintenant qu'il l'avait laissé, que lui restait-il ?

_Ne m'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas._

_Ne m'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas._

Même si tu continues à la regarder, même si tu continues à lui parler, quelque chose s'est effacée. Est-ce que l'amitié peut s'évaporer ? Est-ce que le Mal peut battre le Bien ? Est-ce que Voldemort peut battre quinze ans d'amitié ? Elle était sérieusement effrayée. Elle adorait Severus. Elle le voulait à ses côtés pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie.

_Nous étions naïfs et jeunes, dans un monde d'innocence._

_Ne m'oublie pas, n'oublie pas tout nos rêves. _

_Maintenant que tu es parti, seul demeure le vide. _

Ce soir, il est venu à leur rendez-vous. Il n'est pas resté longtemps mais Lily était ravie. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vraiment oublié ?... Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle aimait penser. Elle aimer croire que Severus ne la haïssait pas, comme tout les autres. Elle voulait croire qu'il se rappelait de leurs rêves. Elle voulait croire qu'il se rappelait sa promesse. _Du fond de mon cœur. _Peu importe quoi. Se rappelait-il seulement avoir dit ça ?

_Ne m'oublie pas,_

_Nous étions naïfs et jeunes, dans un monde d'innocence,_

_Ne m'oublie pas. _

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Il lui avait hurlé ça, plein de rage. _Sang-De-Bourbe. _C'est ce qu'elle était pour lui à présent. Rien de leur amitié ne restait. Elle avait essayé de le garder près d'elle. Elle avait essayé de le protéger du Camp Noir. Il l'avait _oublié. _Il avait _tout _oublié. Elle voulait pleurer, elle voulait lui faire du mal, elle voulait le haïr. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était hurler de rage. Elle se noyait et c'était de _sa _faute.

Ils auraient pu marcher ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais, se tenant les mains. Ils auraient pu choisir le même chemin. Ils auraient pu être _amis. _Ils l'avaient été. Donc, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne pouvait le haïr. Et, tout au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait qu'il ne la haïsse pas vraiment également. Elle souhait que, quelque part en lui, il l'aimait encore. Parce que, peu importe les manières où elle le voyait, il l'avait promis. _Du fond de mon cœur, peu importe quoi que ce soit, je serai toujours ton ami. _C'est pour cela, Severus, que dans une dernière prière, elle lui demanda de ne pas l'oublier.

_Ne m'oublie pas._

XXX

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous invite à me laisser votre opinion sur cet OS, song-fic.

Merci encore,

Julia Erwelin


End file.
